


Foi dada a largada!

by kilgoret



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, PWP, Smut, SuSoo, kyungmyeon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilgoret/pseuds/kilgoret
Summary: Kyungsoo é um apostador. Diferente dos jovens libertinos e velhos pervertidos que frequentam o decadente hipódromo da cidade para usar drogas e transar, Kyungsoo está sempre lá pelas corridas. Ele sabe quais são os melhores cavalos e quais jóqueis são menos idiotas. As corridas são sua verdadeira paixão, e por muito tempo, foram o único motivo que levava Kyungsoo àquele lugar.Até Junmyeon chegar. Quando aquele jóquei misterioso aparece e se torna um competidor frequente, Kyungsoo decide que gostaria de vê-lo cavalgar em outro lugar.(KYUNGMYEON) (PWP) (POSTADA TAMBÉM NO SS)
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 8





	Foi dada a largada!

**Author's Note:**

> Eu estava com vontade de escrever uma coisa qualquer e descobri que existe um twitter de prompts de EXO. Fingindo que não tenho outra fic para escrever, peguei este plot do arroba exolxprompts, e o que saiu foi essa pwp. Não entendo nada de hipismo, turfe e equitação, e tudo o que eu coloquei aqui foi tirado de uma pesquisa rápida na internet. Sintam-se livres para me corrigir se eu tiver errado algo.
> 
> Postado também no ss.

O suor escorria pela pele de Kyungsoo como se fosse uma enxurrada. “Calor da porra”, ele pensou, mesmo sabendo que não podia culpar só o calor. A corrida estava prestes a começar, e Kyungsoo levou tempo demais para descobrir que Ciclope, o cavalo em que costumava apostar, estava doente. O jóquei era um imbecil. Se pudesse, Kyungsoo seria capaz de torcer os testículos de Donghae para que ele aprendesse a tratar melhor um dos únicos cavalos que se prezava naquela cidade.

A verdade era que Suanbo era um município esquecido e o hipódromo fazia jus à cidade; o que havia sido projetado para ser uma pista de corrida de elite fora abandonado antes da conclusão das obras. A tentativa de transformar Suanbo em um centro de referência em corridas de cavalo havia fracassado miseravelmente, e o que restou daquela obra foi mal e porcamente transformado em um hipódromo vulgar e, posteriormente, em um reduto de drogas, sexo e apostas. De maneira alguma aquele lugar poderia ser considerado adequado para profissionais, porque não seguia normas técnicas, não oferecia um mínimo de infraestrutura e não havia controle legal nenhum sobre as apostas. Em resumo, era uma ruína de um projeto ambicioso, e se funcionava de alguma maneira, era para aproveitar o espaço e tentar tirar lucro de cavaleiros amadores e apostadores.

Como a segurança do local era praticamente inexistente e o hipódromo era afastado o suficiente da cidade, a comunidade libertina de Suanbo não demorou para se apossar do local, e logo os banheiros foram ocupados por consumidores de drogas recreativas e casais que não tinham um lugar melhor para foder. O turfe continuava acontecendo nas pistas, mas o público se dividia em apostadores e jovens tresloucados. Os apostadores, em sua maioria, eram homens velhos que gostavam de assistir às corridas e usavam as apostas para tirar algum dinheiro depois de uma cheirada no banheiro. Já Kyungsoo, ele gostava de pensar em si mesmo como um profissional.

Os jóqueis que competiam em Suanbo eram cavaleiros amadores e atletas eliminados das corridas oficiais por motivos que iam de doping a dívidas. Como Suanbo e as cidades vizinhas possuíam grandes zonas rurais, alguns criadores de cavalos iam até lá para competir. Geralmente, se tratava de cavalos muito bons para não serem utilizados, mas muito ruins para serem vendidos a jóqueis profissionais ou grandes haras. Era o caso de Ciclope, um cavalo mestiço com um bom galope por baixo e um péssimo jóquei por cima.

Kyungsoo engolia grandes goles de água para aplacar o calor e o receio. Além de ter apostado em um cavalo doente, havia um novo animal na corrida. Um que Kyungsoo nunca havia visto antes, mas que chamara sua atenção por ser de raça pura e jovem. Por si só, aquela informação já o alertara quanto às chances de Ciclope, que por mais rápido que fosse, era um cavalo mestiço e já velho. Então, Kyungsoo fizera uma aposta baixa. O sábio teria sido não apostar antes de conhecer o cavalo novo na pista, mas ele havia tido sorte em seus últimos palpites, então permitira-se ser um pouco imprudente. Tudo mudou quando descobriu, pelas fofocas de bastidores, que Ciclope estava doente. Então, naquele momento, o coração de Kyungsoo batia forte esperando a largada, porque sabia que havia se arriscado demais.

Seus temores se confirmaram quando a largada foi dada e seu cavalo não saiu na frente. Bastaram segundos para que Kyungsoo suspirasse e desse sua aposta como perdida, porque para seus olhos acostumados à performance de Ciclope, estava mais do que claro que o cavalo não estava bem. O cavalo vencedor foi General Inverno, o novato. O que mais surpreendeu Kyungsoo não foi que o cavalo jovem de raça pura ganhasse, mas que o tal cavalo estivesse impecavelmente arrumado e bem cuidado, nada parecido com os cavalos amadores ou decadentes que passavam pelo hipódromo. Quando pensou que não poderia se surpreender mais, Kyungsoo viu o jóquei tirando o capacete.

Aquele homem era lindo. Jovem e lindo. Seus cabelos pretos caíam sobre a testa, e quando ele bebeu avidamente de uma garrafa de água, Kyungsoo quis ser aquela garrafa de água. Não havia prestado atenção no nome do montador, mas percebeu que deveria ter prestado. Além de ser encantadoramente bonito, ele tinha ares de realeza. Tanto o cavalo quanto seu jóquei não eram o tipo que Kyungsoo estava acostumado a ver por ali. Pelo contrário, eram do tipo que ele esperava ver em competições nacionais e internacionais. Profissionais.

Kyungsoo não perdeu tempo em se levantar de seu lugar e tentar chegar àquele cavaleiro misterioso. O hipódromo não estava cheio e ele teria conseguido encontrar o homem se este não tivesse sido rápido em pegar seu prêmio e se retirar logo. Quando Kyungsoo chegou ao local onde descansavam os cavalos e os jóqueis coletavam seus prêmios, ele já tinha desaparecido.

— Deu no pé antes que qualquer um de nós tivesse tempo de parabenizar pela corrida — disse-lhe Eunhyuk, um dos jóqueis mais velhos, que havia ido parar lá por ter sido expulso das corridas oficiais. — Aquele é um cavalo profissional. Ainda é jovem e provavelmente precisa de mais treino, mas definitivamente não é um animal qualquer.

— E você o conhece? O jóquei? — perguntou Kyungsoo.

— Ele não me é estranho, mas não conheço. Nunca o vi treinando nem competindo, e não acredito que seja um profissional. Não é magro o suficiente para montar em uma corrida competitiva de verdade, com cavalos daquele naipe, mas também é novo demais para ser aposentado ou ter sido expulso dos circuitos. Também não tem maneiras de um treinador. Chuto que seja apenas um aficionado que tenha dinheiro, mas não tenha o que é necessário para competir.

Quando finalmente descobriu o nome do cavaleiro, não era familiar. Não conhecia nenhum Kim Junmyeon de Suanbo. Provavelmente, era de alguma cidade vizinha. O que diabos Kyungsoo não conseguia decifrar era o que um homem como aquele estaria fazendo naquele hipódromo decadente com um cavalo de elite.

Kim Junmyeon era o filho mais novo de um casal de latifundiários.

Não fora fácil descobrir aquilo. De fato, a família dele não era de Suanbo, mas possuía terras na província de Chungcheong, e Junmyeon era residente de Cheongju, a capital. Eunhyuk estava certo em dizer que Junmyeon não lhe era estranho, porque sua família era dona de um grande haras na região, responsável pela criação e reprodução de cavalos puros, que eram vendidos a preços altos para equipes de turfe e hipismo. O irmão de Junmyeon, Junho, era jóquei profissional e já havia competido em circuitos profissionais. Junmyeon, por sua vez, era estudante de veterinária em Cheongju, provavelmente se preparando para integrar uma equipe profissional.

Para descobrir tudo aquilo, Kyungsoo precisou desembolsar uma inesperada quantia de dinheiro para subornar o secretário do hipódromo. Pela decadência do local, Kyungsoo não imaginou que fosse ser tão difícil conseguir acesso às fichas individuais que os jóqueis precisavam preencher para competir ali, mas como eles eram a principal fonte de renda para a manutenção da pista, chegava a ser compreensível que seus dados fossem tratados com algum cuidado. Precisou pagar a Jaebum pelo acesso à ficha de Junmyeon, e tendo em mãos o nome dos familiares, Eunhyuk lhe deu o resto das informações. Que Junmyeon estava competindo escondido com cavalos do haras da família, Kyungsoo conseguiu concluir sozinho.

Ele podia dizer que entendia Junmyeon. Se pudesse dar vida a seus sonhos, o próprio Kyungsoo seria um jóquei. Também não era magro o suficiente para montar profissionalmente, mas se tivesse dinheiro para manter um cavalo, pagar um treinador e se inscrever em corridas, ele perderia todos os quilos que fossem necessários. Ao invés daquilo, Kyungsoo trabalhava fazendo entregas de supermercado e satisfazia sua paixão pelo turfe com corridas amadoras.

Por muito tempo, aquela realmente havia sido a única paixão de Kyungsoo e seu único motivo para frequentar o hipódromo, apesar da libertinagem que acontecia por lá. Mas na semana seguinte, foi também por Junmyeon e apostou nele. Tinha toda a expectativa de ganhar, mas a aposta lhe deu mais do que dinheiro: a desculpa perfeita para não tirar os olhos do cavaleiro.

Como já esperava que Junmyeon fosse correr para ir embora, Kyungsoo se apressou logo que seu cavalo cruzou a linha de chegada. Quando encontrou o montador recebendo seu dinheiro pela corrida, Kyungsoo começou lhe oferecendo um cigarro.

— Obrigado, não fumo — recusou Junmyeon, que olhou de relance para o maço e nem se deu o trabalho de erguer o olhar para ver quem o oferecia.

— Você vem aqui escondido com cavalos do haras da sua família para correr mas é certinho demais para fumar? — provocou Kyungsoo, finalmente atraindo o olhar assustado de Junmyeon.

— Quem é você?

— Relaxe. Sou um simples apostador, e você chamou minha atenção o suficiente para querer saber mais. Que tal uma bebida? — disse Kyungsoo, sorrindo debochadamente.

Revirando os olhos, Junmyeon respondeu: — Não, obrigado.

— Ah, vamos lá. Me dê uma chance de entender por que um rapaz tão bem criado arrisca seu prestígio com a família para frequentar um lugar como este.

— Minha família não está nem aí para o que eu faço.

— É? Então por que sair correndo logo depois de competir?

— Para evitar tipos como você — rebateu Junmyeon, dando as costas para Kyungsoo e retirando-se.

Foi depois daquele desprezo tão escancarado que Junmyeon se tornou o principal motivo para que Kyungsoo continuasse frequentando o hipódromo. Depois da primeira vez, o jóquei passou a aparecer regularmente nas corridas. O normal era que o mesmo cavalo fosse montado diversas vezes até não correr mais, mas Junmyeon havia revolucionado aquela tendência ao se tornar um jóquei fixo com cavalos que mudavam como as estações, o que dificultava que apostassem nele, mas provavelmente reduzia as suspeitas de sua família.

E lá estava Kyungsoo, corrida após corrida. Ele costumava observar os cavalos e os jóqueis, fazer anotações no seu caderno de apostas e no máximo, beber uma cerveja enquanto assistia às corridas. Desde que Junmyeon aparecera, Kyungsoo não conseguia tirar os olhos da sua bunda empinada enquanto montava. Seu caderno parecia não ter função alguma, pois o máximo que Kyungsoo conseguia anotar era a colocação final, rapidamente, antes de correr para ver Junmyeon antes que ele fosse embora.

O jeito como o jóquei parecia desprezar o que acontecia naquele hipódromo além das corridas mexia com Kyungsoo, de certa forma. Ele próprio não era o tipo que frequentava os banheiros por qualquer motivo além de mijar, mas Junmyeon mal conseguia olhar para os outros atletas quando estes agarravam uma mulher pela bunda e se dirigiram para um canto escuto. Seu único motivo para estar no hipódromo era montar um cavalo, e embora admirasse o foco e o profissionalismo do jóquei, aquilo só aumentava o tesão que Kyungsoo tinha por ele.

O azar de Kyungsoo era que Junmyeon o evitava de todas as formas possíveis. Desde o primeiro contato deles, o jóquei dava um jeito de despistar o apostador no final das corridas. Quando viam Kyungsoo aparecendo após uma corrida, os outros montadores já reviravam os olhos e diziam que o garoto não estava lá. Junmyeon não se preocupava nem em tirar sua roupa quando acabava de correr, apenas pegava o prêmio e corria para as cocheiras com seu cavalo.

Kyungsoo resolveu, então, mudar sua estratégia.

Ao invés de tentar encontrá-lo dentro do hipódromo, passou a esperar do lado de fora. O estacionamento era tão mal frequentado quanto os banheiros, com a vantagem de ser ao ar livre, e embora Kyungsoo não soubesse qual era o veículo de Junmyeon, chutou que seria o mais limpo, novo e bem equipado. Não se enganou, pois logo o viu saindo com seu cavalo. O animal usava todo um equipamento de proteção para viajar, coisa que a maioria dos montadores que frequentava aquele lugar sequer sabia que existia.

— Tenho a impressão de que você está fugindo de mim.

Junmyeon sobressaltou-se e quase deu um grito. Seu movimento brusco fez com que o cavalo se agitasse, e enquanto ele se esforçava para acalmar o animal, Kyungsoo ria baixinho.

— O que você quer de mim? Quanto você quer?

— Por que eu quereria algum dinheiro? Já ganho o suficiente apostando em você — perguntou Kyungsoo. De fato, aquela pergunta o surpreendera. Por que Junmyeon pensaria que seu interesse era aquele?

— Você sabe que eu não deveria estar aqui. Você assiste a todas as minhas corridas e sempre vem atrás de mim no final de cada uma delas ao invés de... se drogar, ou o que quer que os jovens façam por aqui. A princípio, pensei que alguém do haras tivesse te contratado para me seguir, mas você já era conhecido por aqui antes de eu chegar. Então... quanto você quer para não contar à minha família?

O discurso nervoso de Junmyeon fez Kyungsoo começar a rir tão alto que até os caras que fumavam maconha no estacionamento pararam para olhar. Antes que um Junmyeon ofendido guardasse o cavalo no trailer e fosse embora, Kyungsoo o segurou pelo pulso e o puxou para perto.

— Pouco me importa que você passe a mão em cavalos que não são seus para vir correr aqui. Sinceramente, no seu lugar, eu faria o mesmo. Meu motivo para te procurar depois de cada corrida é bem diferente, Junmyeon — disse Kyungsoo, apontando com os olhos para que Junmyeon olhasse para baixo. O jóquei olhou e arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca em espanto quando percebeu o pau duro do apostador por dentro das calças. — É assim que você me deixa todo dia que vem aqui e monta com essa bunda empinada. Você é um grande jóquei e seus cavalos correm como o vento, mas caso você não saiba, você também é gostoso como um pecado.

Junmyeon parecia querer falar alguma coisa, mas só conseguia balbuciar e nada coerente saía de seus lábios. Bem, Kyungsoo lhe daria tempo para pensar.

— Eu não passo de um apostador local de Suanbo. Sou entregador de supermercado e ganho menos do que você gasta com a comida de um de seus cavalos, mas se eu entregasse para sua família que você surrupia os animais para correr aqui, perderia o lucro que as apostas em você me dão. Em resumo, não tenho interesse nenhum em acabar com a sua carreira clandestina de montador. Mas se você quiser, tenho um lugar diferente para você montar e cavalgar.

Com aquela proposta indecente no ar, Kyungsoo afastou-se e deixou um Junmyeon perplexo para trás – mas não sem antes reparar no cavalo. Realmente, era um animal maravilhoso. E pela primeira vez desde que começara a apostar no hipódromo, Kyungsoo usou o banheiro para bater uma punheta e gozar pensando na bunda empinada e no rostinho bonito de Junmyeon.

A ausência de Junmyeon foi profundamente sentida. Depois daquele dia no estacionamento, o jóquei não apareceu no hipódromo pelas próximas semanas, e Kyungsoo tanto sentiu falta de admirá-lo em cima de um cavalo quanto descobriu que estava por fora. Não tinha anotação alguma das últimas corridas, não sabia em qual cavalo apostar, não prestara atenção em nada que não fosse Junmyeon, e então, estava pagando o preço por aquela deliciosa distração.

O apostador ponderou se havia passado dos limites em sua investida ou se não conseguira convencer Junmyeon de que não estava ali para chantageá-lo. O fato era que nas semanas que se seguiram, o jóquei não apareceu em nenhuma corrida. Kyungsoo chegou até a sentir saudades; depois de tanto tempo observando Junmyeon de longe, ele se sentia quase íntimo do rapaz.

E lá estava Kyungsoo, passando raiva novamente com montadores inexperientes e cavalos maltratados. Seu antigo preferido, Ciclope, havia voltado às pistas depois de um tempo afastado, mas continuava sendo montado por um grande imbecil que não sabia a hora de aposentar um cavalo. Era triste para Kyungsoo ver um animal com tanto potencial ser desperdiçado por um jóquei inútil como Donghae. Naqueles últimos meses, alguns novos cavalos haviam surgido no circuito, e Kyungsoo estava no processo de retomar suas anotações sobre os competidores quando, em uma corrida ordinária, ele apareceu.

Junmyeon, montando o cavalo Apanhador.

Ver o nome dele no quadro de apostas fez Kyungsoo vibrar por dentro. Lá estava seu jóquei preferido, e ele não hesitou em apostar nele, ainda que não conhecesse o cavalo. Se aquela fosse sua noite de sorte, talvez ganhasse algo além de dinheiro.

A corrida foi acirrada, porque um dos cavalos competidores era um garanhão que havia acabado de ser aposentado das corridas profissionais e ainda tinha muita energia, mas Apanhador era um cavalo jovem e mais puro, e tal como Kyungsoo havia apostado, foi o primeiro a cruzar a linha de chegada. O apostador gritou e vibrou quando seu cavalo venceu, e pela primeira vez, o olhar de Junmyeon encontrou o seu ainda dentro da pista. Sentindo que finalmente teria sorte além das apostas, Kyungsoo sorriu e se dirigiu ao estacionamento depois de coletar seu dinheiro.

— Te assustei da última vez? — perguntou Kyungsoo, surpreendendo Junmyeon quando este chegou ao trailer conduzindo Apanhador.

— Me assustou agora.

— Desculpe, meu anjo. Senti sua falta nessas últimas semanas.

— Imaginei que não tivesse sentido. Pela primeira vez, esperei você me procurar dentro do hipódromo e você não apareceu — disse Junmyeon, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Kyungsoo antes de entrar no trailer puxando a rédea do cavalo.

— Você queria que eu tivesse te procurado? — perguntou Kyungsoo, provocante.

Junmyeon não respondeu, concentrando-se em acomodar o animal no trailer. Quando saiu de dentro deste e fechou as portas, virou-se para Kyungsoo. Quando encarou os olhos do jóquei, ele teve certeza. Junmyeon o queria e havia pensado em sua proposta, mas era tímido demais para tomar qualquer atitude. Aproximou-se dele até que Junmyeon estivesse com as costas contra o trailer, e continuou aproximando-se até que seus lábios estivessem colados aos do jóquei.

Kyungsoo tinha a intenção de ir devagar, porque Junmyeon não parecia muito experiente e talvez se fechasse se ele andasse rápido demais, mas surpreendeu-se quando o próprio jóquei retribuiu seu beijo com voracidade e apertou sua cintura com força. Se era daquele jeito que seu montador gostava, então seria daquele jeito que Kyungsoo faria. Sugou a língua de Junmyeon e colou o corpo contra o dele, fazendo questão de encaixar uma das coxas entre as pernas dele e pressionar seu pau. Não apenas Junmyeon já estava duro como também não demorou para que ele estivesse se esfregando em Kyungsoo enquanto o puxava para mais perto.

— Porra, Junmyeon... — suspirou Kyungsoo, separando o beijo e mantendo os lábios próximos aos de Junmyeon.

— Que foi? Não era você que estava me oferecendo um lugar diferente para montar? — disse o jóquei, que parecia ter se soltado no momento em que a língua do apostador tocara a dele. — Acha que dá conta?

Kyungsoo respondeu àquela provocação atacando novamente a boca de Junmyeon e empurrando sua pelve contra ele, mostrando-lhe o quanto estava duro e pronto para receber aquela bunda bonita montando em si. Sem conseguir se segurar mais e percebendo que Junmyeon era muito menos tímido do que ele havia imaginado, Kyungsoo encheu as mãos com aquela bunda, fazendo o jóquei gemer entre o beijo, fosse pela força com que havia tido as nádegas agarradas ou pelo tesão de tê-las agarradas. Ou os dois.

Junmyeon esfregava-se contra a perna de Kyungsoo e empinava a bunda. Com as mãos, explorava as costas do apostador, percebendo o quanto ele era provavelmente era forte por baixo das roupas. Decido a matar aquela curiosidade, puxou a camisa de Kyungsoo para cima apenas o suficiente para que suas mãos pudessem aproveitar da pele dele diretamente, e deleitou-se ao perceber que sim... ele era muito forte e gostoso por baixo dos panos.

Prensando Junmyeon contra o trailer, a vontade de Kyungsoo era de fodê-lo ali mesmo, mas o jóquei foi mais rápido e separou o beijo, puxando o apostador até o carro a que o trailer estava rebocado. Abriu uma das portas de trás e entrou dentro do carro, sendo seguido pelo apostador e não perdendo tempo em sentar no colo deste tão logo estavam acomodados.

— Era aqui que você me queria montado? — sussurrou Junmyeon, capturando o lábio inferior de Kyungsoo com os dentes e puxando-o de leve.

— Era bem aqui — disse Kyungsoo empurrando o quadril para a frente e fazendo Junmyeon sentir sua ereção. O jóquei estava tirando a própria camisa quando Kyungsoo voltou a dizer: — Que tal você tirar essas calças e me mostrar como você sabe cavalgar?

Com o pouco espaço que tinham, Junmyeon teve que sair de cima de Kyungsoo e sentar-se ao lado deste para conseguir abaixar as calças e a cueca até os tornozelos. Enquanto o jóquei arrancava os sapatos para conseguir ficar nu da cintura para baixo, Kyungsoo desabotoava os próprios jeans apenas o suficiente para tirar o pau, que naquela altura, já estava melado e pulsando.

— Tira isso... — murmurou Junmyeon, voltando para o colo de Kyungsoo e tirando a camisa dele. Finalmente, pôde comprovar que o apostador tinha braços fortes e um peitoral que o fizeram salivar.

— Caralho — grunhiu Kyungsoo, sentindo a bunda de Junmyeon pressionar seu pau e ele começar a se esfregar. O pau de Kyungsoo foi acomodado entre as nádegas do jóquei, e a cada vez que sua glande passava pelo cuzinho de Junmyeon, os dois gemiam contra a boca um do outro.

— Você tem camisinha? — perguntou Junmyeon com urgência, ao que Kyungsoo ainda precisou se desdobrar um pouco para alcançar um preservativo no bolso dos jeans. O jóquei afastou-se um pouco para que o outro tivesse espaço para vestir a camisinha, e vê-lo acariciar o próprio pau enquanto desenrolava o látex foi o último estímulo de que Junmyeon precisava.

Segurando o pau de Kyungsoo pela base, Junmyeon posicionou-se em cima dele de maneira e sentou lentamente. A cara que o apostador fez ao sentir o pau entrar no cuzinho apertado de Junmyeon valeu por todos os dias em que ele sofreu por pensar que aquele homem insistente queria chantageá-lo. Kyungsoo revirou os olhos antes de fechá-los e abriu a boca em um gemido delicioso, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida. Hipnotizado por aquela visão, Junmyeon não demorou para rebolar, deixando o pau de Kyungsoo ganhar espaço dentro de si e dando tempo para se acostumar. Seu próprio pau estava indecentemente duro, e cada esfregada que ele dava no abdome do apostador, um arrepio corria por seu corpo e saía num gemido pela boca.

Quando acostumou-se à penetração, Junmyeon começou o que havia prometido. Cavalgou em Kyungsoo como se quisesse provar que não era um rapazinho inocente que seria facilmente dominado. A princípio, deixou que as mãos de Kyungsoo se enchessem com a carne de suas coxas e sua bunda, mas logo segurou os pulsos do apostador e os prendeu com as mãos contra o encosto do banco.

— Era assim que você me queria cavalgando em você? — perguntou Junmyeon com a boca quase encostando na de Kyungsoo, sem parar de rebolar em momento algum.

— Era. E porra... sua sentada é um tesão — disse o apostador, roubando um beijo da boca de Junmyeon antes que este começasse a quicar tão forte que as bocas mal conseguiam se manter próximas.

Junmyeon soltou os pulsos de Kyungsoo, e logo as mãos do apostador estavam novamente cheias com suas nádegas, o que só enlouquecia Junmyeon ainda mais. Os vidros do carro já estavam embaçados, e se estivesse em qualquer outro hipódromo do mundo, Junmyeon teria se sentido envergonhado por aquilo. Mas ali, em Suanbo, no colo daquele apostador que o provocava desde o primeiro dia, ele não poderia ligar menos para quem pudesse perceber o que acontecia no interior daquele veículo. Quando sentiu que Kyungsoo começava a querer controlar os movimentos e investir contra ele, Junmyeon sentou-se de forma que o pau do apostador entrasse todo, até o fundo, e parou ali.

— Se você está pensando que vai gozar antes de mim, está muito enganado — sussurrou Junmyeon, e enquanto voltava a rebolar com o pau de Kyungsoo totalmente enterrado em si, começou a bater uma punheta com rapidez e força, estimulando o próprio pau de uma maneira quase brutal.

Kyungsoo estava completamente absorto na imagem daquele homem gostoso rebolando em si e se tocando, e tudo o que pode fazer naquele momento foi colocar um dedo no ponto exato em que seu pau entrava no cu de Junmyeon e estalar um tapa nas nádegas deste. Não demorou nada para que sentisse a porra do jóquei atingindo seu abdome, e se antes ele pensava que Junmyeon não poderia ser mais bonito, era porque nunca o havia visto de olhos fechados e gemendo enquanto gozava.

— Agora... me fode até gozar dentro de mim — disse Junmyeon junto do ouvido de Kyungsoo.

Por mais que tê-lo comandando os movimentos fosse maravilhoso, Kyungsoo apreciou as sensações quando segurou a cintura do jóquei com as duas mãos e começou a meter furiosamente dentro dele, fazendo-o quase gritar de prazer mesmo tendo acabado de gozar. O barulho do pau de Kyungsoo sendo socado no cu apertado de Junmyeon era indecente, e somado aos gemidos deste, foi o suficiente para fazer o próprio Kyungsoo gemer de prazer enquanto gozava.

Os dois terminaram sentados lado a lado no banco de trás do carro que Junmyeon usava para rebocar o trailer onde levava seus cavalos surrupiados àquela pista de corrida. O jóquei usou sua própria camisa para limpar a porra do abdome de Kyungsoo, e aquele ato foi quase como um carinho pós-sexo na cabeça do apostador.

— Você é maravilhoso e sua bunda foi feita para sentar — disse Kyungsoo. — Mas você também é um ótimo cavaleiro. Reparei em você desde antes de descobrir que você era bonito.

Junmyeon riu do comentário de Kyungsoo, e aquela risada foi quase tão boa quanto a foda que haviam acabado de ter. Quase.

— Percebi que você realmente gosta do turfe — disse Junmyeon enquanto se vestia e Kyungsoo aproveitou a deixa para fazer o mesmo. — Quem sabe um dia não te deixo montar também. Pode ser no meu pau ou no meu cavalo, você escolhe.

O apostador riu e não pode evitar puxar Junmyeon para mais um beijo antes de sair do carro e voltar para casa. As corridas de cavalos eram sua paixão desde que ele descobrira o esporte, e quando ele se pegou encantado pela beleza daquele cavaleiro misterioso, jamais imaginou que ele pudesse, além de tudo, ser seu passaporte para chegar um pouquinho perto do que ele gostaria de ser se tivesse tido a oportunidade. Fosse da sensação de montar um cavalo ou da adrenalina de ser um campeão e ganhar algo muito precioso em troca.


End file.
